cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
D.C. Douglas
D.C. Douglas (1966 - ) Film Deaths *''Future Force'' (Video, 1989) [Billy]: Shot to death by an assassin inside his own computer hacking room. *''666: The Child'' (2006) [Dr. Loring]: Stabbed in the eye with a dentist's drill by Booboo Stewart when D.C. tries to drill Booboo's teeth. *''Titanic II'' (Video, 2010) [Captain Will Howard]: Killed when one of the ship's boilers explodes during the sinking of the Titanic II. *''End of Evangelion (2019; anime) '[Keel Lorenz]: Dissolved into LCL by Rei/Lillith (Ryan Bartley). (For the PCB Productions version, see Tom Booker). TV Deaths *NCIS: Neighborhood Watch (2012)' [''Rob Nelson]: Shot to death by Daniela Ruah inside another criminal's house. *''Sharknado 2: The Second One (2014 TV)'' [Bud]: Eaten by a shark-gator inside a sewer tunnel. *''Z Nation: They Grow Up So Quickly (2016)'' [Pa Kettle]: Stabbed in the head by Russell Hodgkinson. *''Regular Show: Space Escape (2016)'' [Colonel Rawls]: There are two possibilities for how he dies: 1) Crushed by the door he uses to let the others escape out of, or 2) found and wiped from existence by Robert Englund. *''Mobile Suit Gundam Iron-Blooded Orphans: Settlement (2018; anime) ''[Jasley Donomikols]: Killed by Mikazuki Augus (Kyle McCarley) on the orders of Orga Itsuka (Johnny Yong Bosch) as revenge for the deaths of Naze (David Vincent), Amida (Wendee Lee) and Lafter (Cristina Vee), just as Jasley begs for his life. Mikazuki smashes the bridge of Jasley's ship with the Barbatos Lupus Rex's Ultra Large Mace, destroying it with everyone, including Jasley, inside. *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure - Diamond is Unbreakable: Goodbye, Morioh Town! The Golden Heart (2019; anime) ''[Yoshikage Kira]: As revealed in a flashback, after being beaten to a pulp by Jotaro (Matthew Mercer), he was run over by an ambulance, the wheels scraping his face clean off to the horror of everyone present. He comes back as a ghost, attempting to once again attack the Joestar Group, only to be intercepted by Reimi (Kira Buckland). As he attempts to force Reimi to turn around, Arnold bites his hand, causing him to turn around instead, allowing the alley hands to tear his ghost to shreds. Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by face crushing Video Game Deaths *''Tales of Vesperia'' (2008) [Alexei Dinoia]: Crushed to death by a core of Zaude after being injured by Troy Baker. *''Resident Evil 5 (Biohazard 5)'' (2009) [Albert Wesker]: Explodes after being hit by RPGs fired by Roger Craig Smith and Karen Dyer. *''Mass Effect 2'' (2010) [Legion]: In the event that the player decides to hand him over to Cerberus, DC will ultimately be dismantled for research purposes and remade into a drone. As with many of the squad members, he can also die during the suicide mission if certain requirements are not met: he can either be killed in shipboard accidents during the approach to the Collector base, shot to death leading a squad, killed fighting the Collectors if tasked with holding the line, or crushed by falling rubble. *''Mass Effect 3'' (2012) [Legion/Geth VI]: Playing both Legion and his replacement (who only appears if Legion did not survive the previous game), both characters share the same deaths: they can either be killed by Ash Sroka while attempting to stop Shepard from destroying the Geth should s/he choose to do so; they can sacrifice themselves to grant the Geth true sentience by dispersing their personalities into the code of all other Geth; they can be killed along with Tricia Helfer and all other artificial intelligences if Shepard chooses the "Destroy" ending; finally, they can be killed along with all other advanced lifeforms in the galaxy if Shepard chooses the "Refusal" ending. Gallery Alexei Dinoia Death.png|D.C. Douglas' video game death in Tales of Vesperia Albert Wesker Death.png|D.C. Douglas' video game death in Resident Evil 5 dcdouglas.jpg|D.C. Douglas in 666: The Child Douglas, D.C. Douglas, D.C. Category:1966 Births Category:Voice Actors Category:Atheist Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by stabbing in eye Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by apocalypse Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Deaths in the NCIS universe Category:Death scenes in video game Category:People who died in a Resident Evil film Category:Video Game Stars Category:People who died in the Sharknado Films Category:Castle Cast Members Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:Resident Evil video game cast members Category:People who died in a Resident Evil video game Category:Bold and the Beautiful Cast Members Category:Charmed cast members Category:Mass Effect Cast Members